Love Bites
by Zazasuka Sama
Summary: When a lonely wolf anthro   Anthropormorphic  starts college he discovers he produces a pheremone that attracts other guys. Now he must either accept that he's destined to be with a guy or run from the group of men he's already attracted.
1. Chapter 1

((I kow this isn't you average fanfic, but I wanted to get it out there to see what peopl think about it.))

_**Love Bites**_

A Yaoi Furry Fanfic

_Chapter 1_

Tristan Jones woke up on the couch at his brother's home, he rubbed his paw though the black fur on the top of his head, as he let out a heavey sigh. Today was the day he was finally moving to his college dorm, he was so happy he had been hiding at his older brother's house because his grandmother was driving him crazy. He sat and saw his brother's girl friend Elizabeth, or Bethy, "Sup Bethy." he said with a smile as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Tristan I'm gonna take a shower and eat something and we can head out ok?" she sat stepping.

"Yeah ok I'll cook us some breakfast," he rolled off the couch and grabbed his shorts and sliding them up, putting his bushy black tail though the hole near the top. Once in the kitchen he began preparing some eggs and sausage for him and Bethy.

When Bethy came back from her shower she lightly shook her fur out pulling her long white hair into a pony tail, "So what's to eat wolf boy?" she said walking over.

"Eggs and sausage," he said then looked at her, " You know Grizzly's a wolf to why don't you call him wolf boy instead?"

"Awww well because your much more funner to tease," she rubbed his head playfully making him blush, 'See."

"So you took him to work this morning right?" he asked as he turned the heat down on the sausage.

"Yeah he wants to come back at one and have lunch before going back so I need to get you over to the college." She said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Ok so I just need to change and brush up and we can go after we eat." he smiled. She grinned playfully and sat down in the living room to wait.

Breakfast was done shortly and Tristan handed her a plate of eggs and some cheezy toast he made. Once done he stepped into the bathroom and slid his tank top and shorts off before running a brush though his fur on his chest and head then sliding a pair of tight jeans on and a white t-shirt. Once he was done he stepped out, "Ok shall we go?" he said as he walked out and slid his boots on.

"Yeah just grab your bags and stuff and lets head out," she said as she slid on her black vest over her white and black striped fur on her arms, see Bethy is a white tiger, which was much better than Grizzly's last girl who was a pig.

Tristan loaded up his bags and boxes and they set off for the college in the next town. When they arrived Tristan got out and looked around, "Sweet," he smiled and walked up to the office to get his key. When he came back he and Bethy unloaded his stuff. He walked up the steps and went to unlock the door when he noticed it was already opened, "Hello...?" he said peeking his head in.

"Yo!" a thin but athletic looking snow tiger, like bethy, popped his head out of one of the rooms, "Hey there I assume your my room mate..."

"Uhhh Hi...I'm Tristan." he smiled kindly.

"Sweet a wolf boy as a room mate...hi I'm Seth," he smiled, "Need some," help he grabbed one of the few many bags in Tristan's arms.

"Thanks a mill," Tristan smiled. Tristan went to his room and unlock his door, "Sweet." he smiled.

"Tristan?" Bethy came in with a handful of bags.

"Over here hun.." Tristan said poking his head out of the door.

"Hun?" Seth raised and eyebrow as Bethy walked into the room, "Girl friend?"

"NOOOOO!" Bethy and Tristan said together.

"She's my brother's girl friend I've been staying with them." he smiled weakly.

"Yeah hiding from his grandmother." Bethy snickered

"Bethy shut it," Tristan thumped her ear.

"Owwie," she said rubbing her ear.

"Now Tristan be sweet." Seth teased.

"Yeah yeah what ever," Tristan chuckle. He and Bethy unpacked his thing as Seth went to deal with his own stuff. Once Tristan hung up the last of his cloths, he smiled "Done."

"Good I gotta go," Bethy said hopping off the little table she was sitting on.

"Ok girl behave" he hugged her lightly.

"You too bye," she hugged him back and left.

Tristan sighed before laying back on his bed, "This is gonna be great." he said with a smiled.

"Hey roomie!" Seth said poking his head though the crack of Tristan's door, making Tristan jump.

"Oh My god dude you scared the shit out of me!" Tristan panted sitting up to see him.

"Heh heh sorry about that," he chuckled, "So I was going to head out a meet a couple of friends wanna come?"

Tristan shugged, "Sure why not.." he said as he got up.

"Sweet Roomie montage," Seth said doing a funny dance.

Tristan laughed, "Dude I'm not dancing," he said while laughing.

"Ohhh too weird?" he asked.

"Yeah just a little bit." Tristan laughed as they walked out to Seth's car, "Nice ride." he said admiring it.

"Yeah this is my baby." he said huging the car door, "So you gonna follow me in yours?"

"Uhhh I don't have a car..." Tristan blushed, "I'm a terrible driver."

"Aha well you can ride with me," Seth smiled opening the door and getting in.

"Sweet," Tristan smiled and got in the passenger side. They drove for a while till they reached a club, Tristan stared out the window, "Dude you said nothing about going to a club."

"Didn't say we weren't either," Seth smiled and hopped out. Tristan followed him quickly,

"Dude I'm slightly under dressed for this," Seth walked over to him gave a full body look before reaching into his car window and pulling out a leather jacket.

"Here slid this on," Tristan did so then Seth eyed him againg before messing with his hair, "There now your presentable." he smiled before turning and heading for the front door.

Tristan gawked as they looked around, "Whoa! Seth don't you have to pay to get into a place like this?"

"Nahh my friend Eric's got the hook up." Seth smiled.

"Uhhh how?" Tristan said, "To get the hook up in a place like this our parents would have to own the place." Seth grinned at him, "Your kidding right?"

"Nope his dad owns the place," Seth smiled.

"Lucky bastard," Tristan laughed.

"Yeah he is, come on lets go meet all my buddies." he grabbed Tristan's hand and pulled him over to a table with a bunch of his friends. Tristan smiled and shook hands as he met a bear, an otter, a cat, and a few others. They were all nice to him and when the waiter came by and passed out drinks he turned to Tristan.

"What'll ya have?" He smiled.

"Sorry I'm broke," Tristan shugged with a weak smile.

"Don't worry order what you want," Seth smiled and looked over to the waiter, "Put it on Eric's tab."

"Uhh ok I'll have a coke," Tristan shugged.

"You got it," he smiled and walked away.

"Wow this Eric guy must be pretty damn cool if he lets ya'll put things o his tab like that." Tristan smiled.

"Yeah Eric's cool little cocky though," One of their friends said.

"Did I hear someone talking about me?" a voice said right behind Tristan practically in his ear. Tristan Yelped and jumped away turning to see a very athletic looking Snow Fox, "Hi...I'm Eric."

"Uhhh...hi" Tristan smiled weakly, "I'm Tristan!"

"Nice," Eric smiled at him with a strange look in his eye.

"Eric behave, Tristan's a newbie around here." Seth smiled.

"What..." Eric smiled playfully, "Not gonna let me try the new guy out?"

Tristan blushed a deep shade of red, when the heard an annoucement calling for people for kareoke. "Hey Send the new guy up..." the cat friend said. Tristan blushed more.

"Uhhh No no thats not my my thing..." He said holding his hands up defensively.

"Ohhhh Come on..." the tiger girl said.

"Yeah come on," Eric took him arm in arm, "I'll show you to the stage." Tristan blushed as Eric pulled him along.

Minutes later Tristan stood on stage with a mic in front of him. The Music started with a slow beat, Tristan gulped and opened his mouth as the words to the song showed up on the screen in front of him, "_Sitting on the school bus all alone_," he sang, "_Just wishing I could be home_._ They told me I won't amount to anything, till she leaned over and asked me to sing, then she said. You can be anything wanna be, You can do whatever you wanna do. All you have to do is believe, and call me if you need me."_

"Wow he's good," Seth said nodding.

"Yeah he is," Eric said watching attentively.

_"Now every time I feel my life can not be mended, I sit back a think of those that I befriended, and they said...you can be anything you wanna be you can do whatever you wanna do all you have to do is believe, and call me if you need me." _He continued to sing along, _"Now I'm telling you to try-Cause you can be anything you wanna be, you can do whatever you wanna do all you have to do is believe and call me if you need me...Ohhhh yeah, call me if you need me." _the music faded out and everyone clapped, Tristan gave a slight bow with red embarassed cheeks, before sneaking away quickly.

Eric smirk with a stange look in his eye, Seth looked at him, "Eric no he a newbie and he's straight lay off, at least I think he's straight."

"Not for long..." Eric said with an evil grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Tristan woke up in his dorm room, he had fun the night before with the kareoke. Guess it came natrual to him since he was majoring in Musical arts- vocal division.. He let out a heavy relaxing sigh, he was still slightly weirded out by the Eric guy who was flirting with him a whole lot after his little performance. Tristan shugged it off and crawled out of bed hearing someone in the kitchen. He walked out of his room in his boxer's and tank top, seeing someone by the stove, "Seth?" he said sleepily.

Eric whipped around, "Sorry buddy Seth left earlier." Tristan jumped back.

"Whoa how'd you get in here?" Tristan said shocked to see him.

"Seth gave me a key," he smiled, "I crash here almost all the time."

"Do you go here?" he asked him.

"Yeah just to lazy to pay for my own room," Eric smiled, "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure," Tristan sitting at the counter. Eric slid him a plate of eggs sausage and a biscuit, "Thanks." he said pick up the fork and taking a bite. Eric had come around on the other side propping himself against the counter, right next to Tristan a little too close for comfort, which he was more than happy to point out, "Uhhhh dude you know there's a chair over here." he pointed to the other side of him.

"I'm fine right here," he smiled at him sweetly.

"Dude are you like gay or something I mean I noticed you were hitting on me last night and now this...?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Seth didn't tell you I'm Bi?" he asked, Tristan shook his head, "Oh well I am, and your cute."

Tristan blushed and scooted over, "Dude I'm straight."

"Awww thats a shame." he poubted standing up straight, "Well I can always try to change your mind." he smiled evily.

Tristan got up and quickly walked over to his room, shutting the door, "I'm gonna change for class." he said from behind the door. Eric smiled,

"Ok," he grinned evily. Tristan re-entered wearing his tight blue jeans, his boots, a white designer t-shirt, Eric raised an eyebrow, "If your trying to get me uninterested...its totally not working."

Tristan blushed, "I'm not gonna dress down just to get you uninterested, thats bad for my image." he said picking up his bag.

"Oh really," Eric smiled.

"Don't get any ideas," Tristan said, as he opened the door, and walking out Eric following him. Eric continued to follow him down the side walk so he turned, "Is there a specific reason your following me?"

"Just going to class," Eric smiled.

"Oh," Tristan said turning back around seeing him still following him as the approached the music department building. "Well here's my stop."

"Funny mine too." Eric smiled.

Tristan blushed, "Your in the music department?" he asked.

"Yeah oh and by the way you're cute when you blush," he said getting a little closer to him.

Tristan back up, "Uhhh yeah oh ok." he said turning and going into the building. Tristan gave a sigh of relief when Eric left apparently he was there for intramental music while Tristan did vocal music. He relaxed in his class as the went over the types of music patterns and vocal practice. When class ended Tristan walked out and looking at the bullitin board checking out the talent show list, he sighed, _Like that'll ever happen_, he thought, turning and walking away bumbing right into Eric, "Gah sorry," he said shyly, blushing embarassedly.

"Its ok," Eric smiled, "You can bump into me anytime."

"Seriously stop hitting on me man its weird," he looked away red in the face.

"Ahhh so cute," he said touching Tristan's cheek.

Tristan pulled away, "Come on man stop it." he said walking around him and heading out the door moving for the dorms. Eric followed him all the way back to the room. Tristan walked into the kitchen opening the fridge, but Eric pushed it shut and cornered him agaist the wall.

"Why do you resist me so much?" he said moving his body closer to Tristan's.

Tristan's face got really red, "Please let me go." he said trying to push Eric away. Eric grabbed his hands and pinned them on the wall above his head, "Let go..." Tristan resisted.

"No.." he said moving his face closer to his, "Your so cute when you get all red." he said referring to Tristan's now deep red cheeks.

"Eric let me go." he said trying to pull his arms away.

"Ok I'll let you go on one condition," he smiled pausing, "Kiss me..." he said moving closer to him.

Tristan's eyes were wide, "D..don't do that..." he said as Eric got even closer to his face, "P...please...don't." his breathing increased as his lips were only inches away from being touch by Eric's.

Eric smiled pressing his lips to Tristan's kissing him hard licking his muzzle, one of his hands moving the arm it was holding to the other pinning both of Tristan's arms up with one of his, while his now free hand slid down to Tristan's pants unbuttoning 's eyes grew wide, was Eric really doing this its practically rape. Luckly for him Seth came in and pulled him away, "Eric I told you lay off the straight guy I swear you always scare away my roommates."

Eric smiled, "Sorry I couldn't resist this one is just so cute," he touched Tristan's cheek who blushed and pushed his arm away and walked around him and ran to his room.

Seth looked at Tristan as he ran Tristan looked completely terrified, He turned and glared a Eric, "Go apologize now you scared him to death." Eric sighed and nodded moving towards Tristan's room.

"Wolfy?" Eric poked his head in though the door and saw Tristan curled into a ball on his bed rocking back and forth. Eric's eyes grew wide, _Did I really scare him that bad?_ he thought. "Wolfy?" he opened the door and walked over to him, "You ok?" he asked reaching to touch his arm but he pulled away when Tristan flinch, "Hey man I'm not going to hurt you, I was just teasing you." he said touching his arm lightly.

Tristan trembled at his touch pulling away, "D...don't."

Eric grabbed him and pulled him into a hug scaring him slightly, "I'm sorry, I was just playing but it seems you've had trouble in the past." he stroked Tristan's head.

Tristan shook in Eric's arms and hugged him back, "I...I couldn't help but...remember what happened to me back then when you penned me against the wall...it reminded me of...him"

Eric stroked his head gently, "Wanna tell me what happened?"Tristan stared up at him then looked down leaning against his chest.

*Flash Back*

A much younger Tristan walked into the classroom awhile after the bell had run for them to leave. He had forgotten his jacket, and came back for it. Tristan looked very thin now and slightly feminin. He grabbed the hoddie from under his desk and sat up to find himself face to face with his history teacher Mr. Lewis who was a squirrel. "Oh hello sir I just forgot my jacket I'm sorry."

"So you snuck in here without telling anyone to get it?" Mr. Lewis crossed his arms..

"Sorry sir I'll just go..." he said and started to walk away, but Mr. Lewis grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You know I could get you for breaking and entering, but I'll let it slide if you do something for me." he said with a smile pulling Tristan closer to him.

Tristan blushed, "Like what sir?"

's free hand slid down to his own pants and he unzipped them, "A little neglect I've been having." he pulled out his penis and forced Tristan to bend over his desk pulling the back of Tristan's pants down, "Now just be a good little wolfy and just let this happen." he said kissing the back of Tristen's neck.

*Back to now*

"You can guess from there," Tristan said sitting up beside him, "You just really scared me."

Eric smiled kindly, "I'm sorry," he touch Tristan's cheek tenderly, "I won't force you to do anything I'll let you decided when that happens," he said kissing his cheek lightly making Tristan blush. "You looke so cute when you do that..." he said moving his face closer to Tristan's, "Can I kiss that cute muzzle?" he asked playing with Tristan's pointy wolf ears.

Tristan blushed a deep shade of red, "Why...?"

"Because your so cute I just have to kiss you." he said pulling him closer to him, "Please let me..." he said moving his face closer. Tristan blushed his breathing getting heavy again he leaned forward slowly. Eric smiled closing the gap between them kissing his muzzle. Tristan kissed him back tenderly.

Seth peeked though the door raising an eyebrow, "Wow he broke him." he smiled watching them make-out.

Tristan kissed him back, as Eric pulled his closer getting more passionate in the kiss causing both of them to get aroulsed, Eric slid his hand up his shirt and Tristan pulled away, "No stop."

Eric pulled him back, "I don't want to," Eric said, "Let me be close to you." Tristan blushed and let him kiss him again, but refused competely when he went for his shirt again.

"Don't please..." he blushed pulling away but Eric pulled him back.

"Ok I'm sorry I won't touch your chest again," he said pulling him back, "Just come here." he said holding him close. Tristan blushed as Eric laid him back on the bed, laying beside him pulling him close. He kissed Tristan again his hands on his lower back as they laid on their sides making out more.

Eventually Tristan fell asleep in Eric's arm, Eric smiled looking at Tristan's cute face, _He's so adorable_, he thought to himself wanting to just take his shirt off and kiss him more but he looked to cute to wake up so he let the little wolf sleep. He looked over to the door to see Seth smiling at him, "I can't believe you actually broke him." he smiled.

"I didn't break him,' he whispered, "I just loved on him a bit." he said before nuzzling Tristan's cheek.

"So i shouldn't leave blankets on the couch tonight?" Seth smiled.

Eric shook his head, "I'll be fine right here." he said pulling Tristan closer. Seth smiled and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Tristan woke up the next morning in a tank top and his boxers, and looked up he was still being held by Eric who was looking down at him, "Morning," Eric smiled at him.

Tristan blushed, "Did you...uhhh change me?" he asked looking up at him.

Eric smiled and nodded, "You looked uncomfortable so I decided to get you out of those cloths.

Tristan blushed more, "You didn't...you know..." he asked his cheeks flushed.

"No I was gentle about it besides I promised I wouldn't unless you wanted too," he said kissing the top of his fore head.

Tristan blushed more looking up at him giving Eric the oppritunity to kiss his muzzle lightly. Tristan blushed and kissed him back tenderly, getting slightly surprised when Eric lick his muzzle. Tristan blushed, but licked him back playfully with a smile.

Eric smiled, rubbing on his chest, this time Tristan didn't pull away but pulled closer, as Eric slid his hand up his shirt. Tristan moaned quietly at his touch wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling himself closer to him. Eric smiled his hand sliding to Tristan's hips using his claws to start pulling Tristan's boxer's down slowly. At this Tristan pulled away, "I...can't..." he blushed looking down pulling Eric's hands away from his boxers.

"Ok I'm sorry,' Eric kissed him lightly, "Come here I won't do it again." he said pulling him pack kissing him again, His white fur and Tristan's dark black fur meshing together as they pulled each other closer.

Tristan was getting excited, but pulled away, "Should we be getting ready for class?" he moaned as Eric nibbled on his neck.

"Can't we just skip and stay here," he asked while nibbling more.

"Ahhhhh," he moaned as Eric bit his neck a little harder getting him turned on, "Eric please stop." he moaned as he was being bitten again, 'Please don't..." he said as he got hard.

"But this.." he lightly pawed Tristan's growing member, "Says do." he said rubbing on it. Tristan panted in pleasure.

"Eric please," he moaned wanting more.

"You want more I can tell." he said rubbing on Tristan's now fully erect cock.

Tristan panted, "Uhhhh...Eric...it...uhh..it feels ...so good." he breathed heavily as Eric fondled him.

"You can't go to class like that," Eric whispered into his ear, "Let me take care of it..." he said licking Tristan's ear.

Tristan panted more, "Uhhh..Ok" he said quietly. Eric grinned sliding down between Tristan's legs pulling his boxers with a lust full smile as he saw Tristan's very large cock.

"Your not the only one who's gonna love this.." he said as he leaned closer to it licking it lightly. Tristan shivered as and moaned as Eric licked him from shaft to tip before putting it in his mouth and going down on it.

Tristan moaned louder as he was being suck vigerously, placing his paws on Eric's head moaning, "Oh god...uhhhhh." Eric smiled and kept going begining to deep thoat him, "Uhhh Oh god...Eric...I'm gonna...mmmmm I'm gonna cum." he moan rubbing his paws on Eric's head.

Eric began sulping on it eagerly to make Tristan cum faster stopping an began pawing him off, "Nearly there come on." he said before liking the tip as Tristan's load began to shoot out into his mouth.

"Uhhhhh...god...mmmmm." Tristan moaned as Eric lapped up his cum off his dick. Eric smiled as he came back up and kissed the little wolf.

"Such good boy," he said rubbing his head. Tristan blushed and looked down seeing he wasn't the only one who was all hard, "Would you like to take care of that for me?" Eric asked while kissing him his muzzle covered in Tristan's cum.

Tristan blushed, 'o...ok." he said as he leaned down pulling Eric's boxer's out of the way revealing His massivly hard cock. Tristan nevously opened his mouth allowing his tongue to fall out lightly licking Eric's member.

"Mmm," Eric moaned at the touch of his tongue, "Don't worry it won't bite.' he smiled. Tristan blushed and licked it more thoughly this time before slowly putting it into his mouth and swallowing it all. "Uhhhhh...that's good...such a good boy." he rubbed his head. Tristan continued to inhale Eric's cock over and over again, "Tristan...uhhhh...your really good at this you sure this isn't the first time you did this?" Tristan blushed in mid suck, but kept going after a little while Eric moaned, "Ohh god Tristan i'm gonna cum." he panted as he felt his climax coming on. A moment later he cummed while Tristan still had it in his mouth sending his hot cum all in his mouth. Tristan pulled it out as more cum shot out and sqirted him in the face.

He blushed a deep shade of red looking down, "OH baby don't feel bad you did good," Eric said leaning forward and licking the cum from his face, "No one's ever made me cum that fast." he smiled licking more off.

Tristan blushed, "I'm sorry..." he said looking down.

"Don't be baby, it was good." he kissed him lightly. Tristan blushed, "Oh soo cute." he kissed him again, "Shall we go get cleaned up?" he said kissing his cheek. Tristan nodded, "Good boy," he kissed him then got up pulling Tristan up with him, "Lets go baby." he said pulling the little wolf boy to the bathroom.

Eric turned the shower on getting some warm water going before pulling Tristan in with him, and shutting the glass door behind them. He immediatly began washing Tristan's back while lightly kissing his neck. Tristan blushed feeling his feminine body agaist Eric's more masculine athletic build. Eric grinned as he slid his soapy hand down to Tristan's tail, which was tuck underneath his rear.

Tristan blushed more as Eric began to massage his butt cheeks tenderly, "Eric..." Tristan said biting his lip, "Don't do that."

Eric pulled Tristan closer to him making Tristan feel his hard cock against his back, "Please let me...I'll be gentle I promise." he mummbled into his ear as his hand began sliding into Tristan's crack.

Tristan gasped at this he was scared, but Eric was being so gentle about it, "Uhhhh," he moaned, "Don't...don't hurt me...please." Eric turned him around pressing their muzzles together picking Tristan up.

Tristan wrapped his legs around Eric's waist, as he lightly pressed him against the wall kissing him more as his hard cock rudded against Tristan's rear. Eric positioned himself to get ready to take Tristan's virginity, "Just bite on my neck when it hurts I promise after a while it'll feel good." Tristan blushed but nodded moving his head closer to Eric's neck.

Eric smiled as he eased his member up pushing into Tristan's virgin hole. Tristan gasped and bit down on Eric's neck who just smiled as he pushed in further, causing Tristan to bite down harder. Eric moaned likeing the feeling of the pain and the pleasure he was recieving now. He pushed in further till he was completely inside of Tristan, who had tears in his eyes.

Tristan was crying in pain as he still bit down on Eric's neck, Eric rubbed his head tenderly, "Its ok it ok calm down, you have to loosen up or it'll hurt more." he said kissing Tristan's cheek before pulling his face over to his kissing his muzzle passionately. Tristan kissed him back there tongues eloping one another. When Eric pulled away he looked at Tristan, "I'm gonna start now remember bite down when it hurts an loosen up." he said moving Tristan's head back to the spot where he first bit him before lifting Tristan's hips sliding his cock up, Tristan bit down instantly as Eric began moving in and out of him over and over again..

Tristan let out a moan, _Wow_, he thought, _it is starting to feel good_. he lossened his teeth, and moaned again as Eric moved in him faster. "Uhhhh...Eric that...mmmmmm...feels..uhhhh...mmmmm"

Eric smiled, "It feels good don't it?" he panted as he continued to push into him.

"Mmmhhmmm..." Tristan moaned.

Eric smiled as he continued to thrust into Tristan's tight hole, "Tristan...I'm gonna cum...can I cum in you?" he asked contiuing to thrust.

Tristan was moaning loudly, and nodded, "Yesss." he moaned. Eric grinned and shoved his knot into Tristan's hole. Tristan screamed, "Ahhh," half in pleasure and in pain, as Eric released himself inside Tristan moans loudly as Eric's sticky hot cum began oozing out of his hole.

Eric smiled then kissed him lightly, rubbing his back, "See that was good." he said.

Tristan blushed, "You can put me down now." he said shyly.

Eric smiled hugging him, "I will if you make me a promise."

Tristan blushed, "What promise?" he asked.

Eric grinned, "Be my little wolfy." he said rubbing his butt, "Be mine, and I'll let you down." he said kissing Tristan's muzzle lightly.

Tristan blushed, "But...I'm straight." he said looking down.

Eric smiled, "If thats the case then why did we just have sex?" he asked kissing him again.

Tristan blushed, "I..I uhh." he looked down.

"Just be mine." Eric whispered in his ear, "I'll keep you safe no one will ever touch you again but me." he licked his ear, "Only me." he whispered.

Tristan blushed, 'Ohhh...ok" he said as Eric brought their muzzles together kissing him. Tristan blushed thinking, Does this mean I'm gay?, he thought kissing Eric back. Even if it did he didn't care Eric was the first person who ever made him feel like this , he liked it...even if it meant becoming gay.

Eric finally lifed Tristan letting his cock fall out of Tristan's butt, "Your mine now, I will keep you safe from everyone." he said kissing him passionatly as he placed him down.

Tristan blushed, "We should finish washing up and get to class."

"How can I wash up when your making that cute red face that just makes me want to kiss you." Eric said pulling him into another deep kiss. Tristan blushed more, "Oh yess that face just makes me want to violate you more." He said his paw sliding down to Tristan's slightly hard member.

"No...Eric." Tristan moaned at his touch, "We need to...uhhh..." he said as Eric pawwed him off. Eric grinned, "Eric we should...mmm" Eric lifted Tristan up again this time bride style and carried him back to the bed room laying him on the bed, "Eric...please."

Eric climbed on top of him sitting on his stomach, Tristan's now fully hard cock poking his back. "Its not far that I got to have fun and you didn't, but I know you'll be to scared to so I'll help you out." he lifted his own hips, grabbing Tristan's cock positioning it with his hole and lowering himself on it letting it pierce him. "Uhhhhhh...Oh god your so big." he moaned. as Tristan shut his eyes and gasped.

Eric began bouncing up and down on Tristans cock pounding himself with it moaning in pleasure. Tristan grunted over and over again, "Eric...I...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum." he moaned.

Eric moaned, "Its ok Cum go on...uhhhhh yes yes yes." Eric for a big guy sounded very girly as he moaned like this. He dropped completely on Tristan's dick letting his knot slip inside him releasing. Tristan groaned as his cock begam spewing cum into Eric ass. "Oh god yesss!" Eric moaned falling on to Tristan's chest, "Such a good boy." Eric said quietly rubbing Tristan's black fur on his chest.

Tristan blushed, "Eric should we..." He looked down seeing Eric had fallen asleep on him, he smiled and moved only just enough to slide himself out of Eric's hole, making Eric move just slightly. Soon the two of them laid on their sides sleeping Tristan cuddled into him.. Eric peeked his eyes open seeing the furry, petite, little wolf boy cuddled up against him from behind. He smiled wrapping his arms around him pulling him closely as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

A week went by Tristan woke up in Eric's arms, he blushed and sat up looking down at Eric who was sleeping soundly. He blushed and crawled out of bed slowly so not to disturb Eric. He went to the bathroom and took an actual shower, before sliding on his boxer's and tanktop, and walking out of the bed room shutting the door quietly.

Tristan moved to the fridge to find breakfast when he heard a knock at the the front door. He sighed and moved to the door opening it slowly, "Hi may I-" he was cut off as he was tackled by a furry blur which knocked him to the ground.

"Tristan I missed you!" the voice of his younger cousin Cecielia squealed.

"Sissy what are you doing here?" he asked.

'Its a weekend we wanted to see you." his other cousin Anya stood above him, wearing a skin tight pink tank top over her black fur, and some really short denim shorts.

"Yeah we decided to bring them by," came Bethy's voice from behind them with his big older brother standing next to him. This big guy way slightly on the hefty side but had plenty of muscle to back it up. His dark black fur was covered by a white t-shirt, a black button up shirt that he left open, some black slacks, a skater tennis shoes.

"Sup bro happy birthday." his brother Grizzly said grinning, "So any of your roommates gay? I bet you look cute to them." Tristan blushed at this comment he had actually forgot it was his birthday today; not to mention there was a naked male fox in his room.

"Shut up Grizzly," he said as he pushed Sissy off of him and helping her up, the four of them walked in and sat on the couch when Seth walked in.

"Family reunion in our living room nice." he laughed. Tristan shot him a glare, Seth smirked, "So where's.." Tristan looked pleadingly at him which pactically was begging him not to mention Eric's name, "That assignment I let you borrow I need to run though it again.

"In my room I'll get it for you later." Tristan smirked.

"Oh I wanna see your room..."Anya said hopping up and moving for Tristan's door.

Tristan panic jumping infront of her, "No no you don't its a mess right now."

"Oh come on man it can't be that bad, "Grizzly stood up behind Anya.

"What are you hiding in there?" Sissy said reaching for the door knob.

"Noooo! Come on guys seriously." he exclaimed blocking her hand.

"Dude are you hiding a girl in there." Bethy asked.

"Hardly," Seth said quietly.

"Come on guys really you don't need to..." he had begun but the door opened behind him and a naked Eric stood there.

"Babe whats all the noice?" he asked in a sleepy tone. Everyone stared at him. Eric eyes opened wide, "Uhhh hi."

Tristan blushed a deep shade of red as everyones eyes moved to him, Tristan hung his head, Kill me please. he thought. Tristan's brother looked at him, "Sooooo, You are gay.." he laughed.

"No I'm not Grizz." Tristan yell.

Eric wrapped his arms around his neck, "Honey you shouldn't lie." Tristan blushed and elbowed him.

"Go put some cloths on you ass.." he pushed back into the room, and leaned against the door blushing completely red.

Sissy stared for a moment, "YAY I GOTTA GAY COUSIN!" she said running over and hugging Tristan.

"Tristan, look I'm not gonna rag on you about this it your life but if grandma finds out you dead meat." Grizzly said.

"Yeah dude this needs to stay on the DL" Anya said.

"Just keep your mouths shut and we won't have a problem," Tristan said pulling Sissy off of him.

"My lips are sealed," Anya smiled.

"Mine too..." Sissy grinned from ear to ear.

"Me too." Bethy said with a smirk.

"I guess I can ignore this but I'm still gonna pick on you about this." he smiled. Tristan rolled his eyes as the door opened again and Eric stood there behind them.

"Hi again," he smiled at them.

"So how bout the story of how all this happened?" Bethy smiled. Tristan blushed and let Seth and Eric tell the story. When they were done they were all sitting on the couch and Eric wrapped his arm around him.

"Now here we are with all of you." he smiled and Tristan blushed and Eric cuddled him, "He looks so cute when he does that.." he said giddy like. All the girls snickered at this display of affection.

"Eric cut it out.." Tristan blushed more.

"Wow he's right you look so cute all red." Anya teased.

"See I'm not the only one who thinks so." Eric smiled lightly kissing him..

"Ok as much as I'm enjoying the gay affection," Grizzly stood up, "We need to jet."

"Awwww Grizz come on," Anya protested.

"Come on I gotta get to work we'll come back later and we'll all go out to eat ok?" he smiled at the idea of treating his brother to a birthday dinner.

"Ok then." the girls stood up and head for the door. Eric and Tristan stood up politely showing them out when Grizzly grabbed Eric by the shirt and dragged him down the hall out of ear shot.

"Listen punk," he said glaring, "My little brother is slightly weak minded and is easily devoted to someone, so if you hurt him in any way it won't be only me that comes after you! Get it!" he said with a slight growl.

Eric held up his hands in surrender,"No worries man, I like him too much to hurt him he's too cute." but these words only seemeed to infuriate Grizzly more, he pushed Eric into the wall with growling showing his teeth.

"I'm not playing around you little bitch I can tell by the way ya'll act your obviously the more dominate one and you better not toy with his feelings or I'll personally remove your nuts get it?" he said.

Eric actally looked slightly scared, "Yeah gotcha." Grizzly released him.

"Good see ya tonight." he said, slapping Eric's face playfully before walking after the girls.

"Scary...' Eric said staring, before turning to go back in the room with Tristan. Tristan was at the fridge again when Eric came back in he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, "Happy Birthday baby." he smiled.

Tristan blushed, "Thanks," he said shyly.

"Baby if you don't stop that blushing you'll never get me off of you; you know I can't resist you when you do that it makes me want to..." he stopped as his paws slid down to Tristan's crotch.

Tristan yelped loudly, "Eric don't we're in the middle of the kitchen..." he said trying to wiggle away.

Eric grinned, "Shall we move this to the bed room then for a little..." he kissed Tristan's neck and said, "Birthday sex?" he smiled as he continued to fondle the little wolf. Tristan moaned and tried to squirm away, but Eric held him firmly close, his already hard member grinding against Tristan's tailhole.

Eric could resist Tristans red face and little moans any longer, he swept the little wolf up in his arms and carried him to their bed room, where Eric layed the wolf down and pulled his shirt off him before taking off his own. He leaned down and kissed Tristan's muzzle smiling as he felt Tristan's arousal. "Someone happy..." he teased.

Tristan blushed, "Hard not to be when your fondling me." he said.

Eric grinned at Tristan's cute red face, he place on claw beneath Tristan's chin lifting his head up, "Will you put that cute little muzzle on my cock?" he asked as he pulled out his erect chisled penis the huge knot buldging at the end.

Tristan blushed sitting up and leaning down infront of Eric's cock. Eric smiled placing a paw on Tristan's head moving his face closer to it. Tristan blushed which only excited Eric more pressing his cock to Tristan's mouth. Tristan opened up and let Eric slip it in, and slide it all the way to the back of his throat, "Mmmmm ohh baby your mouth in so warm."

Tristan blushed, as he let Eric move in and out of his mouth tickling the back of his thought with his cock. Eric graon as he fucked Tristan's mouth sighing and took it out. "Roll over.." he ordered. Tristan slightly confused says,

"Huh?" Eric growls grabbing the wolf's petite waist and putting him on all fours swiftly pulling the back of Tristan's boxers down. He mounted the wolf leaning close to his ears, whispering,

"I want your ass..." he said gripping it tightly in his paw. Tristan blushed which only turned Eric on more his paw slid up to Tristan's tail. He tugs on it roughly making Tristan yelp and moan. "You like that?" he asks tugging it again making Tristan moan out, "Mmmmm I love your little girly moans." he said tugging Tristan's tail again as he lifted it to penetrate the little wolf. "You want it?" he askes. Tristan nods. Eric smiled and shoved his hard cock into Tristan tight little tail hole.

Tristan let out a loud scream cringing as the fox penetrated him for the second time today. "Ahhhhh..." he yelled his ass still sore from earlier, "Eric no stop it hurts." he groan trying to pull away but Eric held him in place.

"Shhhh now be a good little wolfy and take it." Eric said sounding very agressive as he started pounding the little wolf's hole as hard as he could. Tristan groaned in pain each time, he didn't know what was different usually Eric was very gentle with him, but he was so forceful right now. Tristan bite his lip and took the pain that Eric was giving him tears falling from his face the whole time. It didn't take long...as usual Eric released into him groaning happily, but when he finally released Tristan, Tristan pushed him away and ran to the bathroom, "Hey what the hell?" Eric yelled after him following him.

"Stay away from me Eric!" Tristan exclaimed, but these words seemed to piss Eric off.

"Tristan let me in," he pounded on the door, "What's your problem?"

"You're the one with the problem you jerk!" Tristan yelled tears in his eyes.

"What? I didn't do anything?" Eric said as he tried to open the door.

"What the fuck do you call what you just did..." Tristan yelled back.

"Uhhh...sex.." Eric replied still trying to open the door.

"No that wasn't sex sex is when both parties enjoy it that fucking hurt me Eric." the wolf replied angrily.

"Excuse me but you've never complained before.." Eric said getting mad at the fact that Tristan said he didn't enjoy it.

"You went crazy on me that was too much..." Tristan said.

""Well excuse me for trying to experiment a bit." Eric replied. At these words Tristan whipped the door open and brought his hand across Eric's muzzle.

"I'm not a toy you can play around with you bastard! I'm a person with feelings you need to grow up..." Tristan yelled infruiated, "Get the hell out! Take your shit and go stay the hell away from me!" Tristan pushed past the fox and walked to the living room. Eric followed confused and angry grabbing Tristan's wrist.

"You need to chill out!" he exclaimed.

Tristan pulled at his own wrist, "Let me go damn it!" he screamed bringing his other paw around to slap him again, but Eric caught it and pushed him against the wall hard, "ERIC GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" he growled.

"No I won't not when your acting like this.." he said holding him on the wall.

"Let me go you bastard I not yours." Tristan growled.

"The hell you're not, remember you promised to be mine. "Eric forced himself closer even with all of Tristan's resisting. "You're mine I'll do as I please." he said sounding very possesive and cruel.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is today but this is over let me go now!" Tristan said trying to pull his wrists away. Eric gripped them tighter. Lucky for Tristan Seth came in.

"Eric what the hell are you doing?" Seth came up behind him trying to grab his arm but Eric pushed him away shoving him into the other wall.

"Stay outta this Seth this is between me and the wolf." he growled. Seth rubbed his head as the front door flew open and a huge blur of black fur tackled Eric slamming him to the floor.

Grizzly's huge paw gripped the fox's neck as he let out a menacing growl, "What did I tell you you little bitch! I told you not to hurt my brother...now your dead!" he said. Tristan ran up behind him,

"Grizzly no let him go!" Tristan tried to pull his bigger brother off. Bethy and Anya came and assisted finally pulling the bid wolf off Eric who gasped for air.

Sissy and Anya held Tristan who was shaking out of fear, "Get the hell out of here damn it!" Anya screamed as she held on to her sobbing cousin.

Eric stood up slightly infuriated yet scared of the big wolf, he went to Tristan's room to gather his things, Seth followed, 'Take it all Eric...I don't want you back here.." he said firmly.

Eric eyed him, "Whatever..." he said putting on his cloths and grabbing his bag heading for the front door.

Grizzly growled as he walked by, "Stay the hell away from my brother or next time...I'll make sure there's no one to save your ass." Eric glare and left everyone turned to Tristan and the girls who were on the couch. Tristan trembled as he cried.

'I...I don.'t know what happened he was always sweet, but after ya'll left we...uhhh did it, but when we woke up afterwards he got real forceful with me..." he sobbed more.

"That's a fox for ya." Anya said comforting her cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It had been three months since Tristan seen Eric, he and Seth hadn't return to the club and Tristan never returned his calls. He now had an escort to class everyday which consisted of the newly enrolled Bethy and Grizzly, who thought it be best if they kept an eye on the wolf and enrolled in the school as soon as the next semester started. Today Tristan walked with them as they headed to the musical arts building. Tristan caught a glimps of Eric which instantly made Grizzly growl at him. Eric walked away arm in arm with some female fox. Tristan rolled his eyes and went to class.

After class Tristan waited for Grizzly and Bethy when he got a text from an old high school friend, _Hey buddy, _it read, _its me Terrance hows it hanging? _Tristan smiled remembering his old Panda friend who teased him a bit in high school, _Not so hot, _he replied, _just got outta bad relationship with this guy I met he went ape shit on me. _He sent the message and flipped his phone shut waiting on a reply that came quickly, _Guy? You actually went gay...I knew it lol. _Tristan laughed and began his reply, _Shut up jerk lol so what I like guys who cares._ He sent the message and leaned against the wall sighing. The reply came quickly, _So wanna talk about it?_ Tristan sighed again replying, _Nah to complicated to text. _The message came back, _Then how bout you just turn your head and tell me. _Tristan looked up looking right seeing no one. Another message came in, _Other way! _Tristan looked left seeing the big panda a few feet away, "Dude what the...when did you start going here?" he asked.

Terrance smiled, "This semester heard they had a good culinary program."

Tristan smirked, "Aha.." he chuckled as he pulled out a cigarett.

"Man you still doing that those things will kill ya." Terrance said.

"You put up with what I did for the past three months and tell me you still wanna prolong you life." he groaned lighting it up and puffing away.

Terrance shugged, "So what...all my teasing in high school turned you gay?"

"No more like my roommate's ex friend." he groaned thinking about the fox who hurt him.

Terrance nodded, "Aha...so what he started off sweet then went crazy on you?" he asked.

"Yeah... I don't know why either he just started getting very possesive and aggressive wanting sex all the time...I couldn't handle it anymore especially after the last time." Tristan said explaining how that day started and how it ended.

"Whoa dang your bro seemed ready to kill." the panda replied.

"Yeah more than ready." Tristan said, "Okay man it was great seeing you but I'mma head to my dorm now ok?"

"Sure no problem I got class see ya dude text ya later." Terrance turned around and walked away. Tristan smirked and made his way to the dorm alone being that Grizzly and Bethy seemed busy. He entered the parking lot to find Eric standing by the building.

Tristan sighed walking past him swiftly, but Eric quickly caught up to him, "So where are your body guards."

"I gave them the afternoon off now get away from me.." Tristan growled.

Eric grabbed Tristan's wrist, "You're still mine wolfy so don't go telling me what to do!" he smirk as if he one but to his surprise Tristan pushed him away very aggressivly.

"Stay away from me!" he growled.

"I don't listen to my pets..they listen to me!" Eric grinned stepping closer.

"ERIC!" Seth's voice came as the big tiger walked up walking up to them briskly, he stepped between them, "Thought I told you to stay away from here and him!"

Eric looks around at Tristan, "What bending over for the Tiger now?" he teased.

Tristan blushed, "Noooo!" he yelled "and even if I were its none of your damn business! STAY OUTTA MY LIFE!" he screamed moving for the dorm room. Seth eyed Eric for a moment then follwed Tristan to the dorm.

Tristan leaned against the wall by the door and started crying. Seth came in behind him, "Hey buddy.." he said touching his shoulder, "Calm down buddy I got your back." he tried to comfort him, and to his surprise Tristan turned and hugged the big tiger. "Whoa..." he looked down at the little wolf sobbing into his shirt, "Its okay." he hugged him back, "If it'll make you feel better I'll let you sleep with me tonight...okay?" Tristan nodded without looking up. Seth pulled him off slowly, "Go sit down I'll cook you something.." Tristan nodded walking to the couch and laying down on it, while Seth went to the kitchen to cook some of his best stir fry.

When the food was done the two of them sat at the table to eat. They ate quietly, Tristan barely eating at all. Seth noticed this, "Does it taste funny?"

"Huh? Oh no I'm not really hungry..." he said quietly.

Seth nodded, "Okay buddy go take a shower I'll wrap your plate up for you to eat tomorrow." Tristan nodded mumbling thank you and slipped off the chair, moving to the bathroom by his room. While Tristan showered Seth cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftovers up before going to his room. He let out a long sigh before removing his shirt and pants now in nothing but his boxers as he heard a small squeak at the door. He turned to see Tristan in a long t-shirt that looked like a dress on him and his boxers.

"I...is this okay to sleep in?" he asked blushing a bit.

"Yeah buddy come on." he patted the bed as he slid into himself getting under the covers. Seth watched the petite wolf as he walked over seeing his hips sway side to side. He watched this for a moment when he suddenly realized he was slightly aroulsed, his eyes widened, _Am I...attracted to Tristan?_ he thought as the little wolf crawled in bed with him curling up into a ball back facing Seth. Seth smiled covering him up and pulling him close into a comforting hug. Tristan smiled lightly it felt good just to be hugged.

"G' night." he whispered. Seth smiled nuzzling the little wolfs neck.

"Good night buddy." he said. Tristan blushed lightly, but snuggled back happy to just be held like this again. I didn't take long for the two to end up snuggling face to face. Seth woke up around one in the morning; he hadn't slept much he was still thinking how Tristan had aroulsed him without even meaning too. He looked down to at the little wolf who was even blushing in his sleep. Seth bit his lip, _He looks so cute,_ he thought, _how is this I've never had an attraction to him before...why now? _He looked at Tristan again, not being able to resist any longer, he leaned down lightly pressing his muzzle to Tristan's.

Tristan's eyes shot open and looked at the tiger who was now kissing him. He pulled his face away blushing, "W..why'd you...do that?" he asked.

Seth blushed a deep shade of red, "I'm...I'm sorry I just couldn't help it." he said.

Tristan sat up, "Ummm maybe I should go to my bed.." he moved to get out of the bed.

Seth grabbed him hand lightly, "I'm sorry...please don't...I..I don't know why but I want you to be close to me..." he blushed so confused why he was saying this?

Tristan blushed looking away and noticed Seth's hard member. He blushed redder looking away from that too. Seth looked down himself eye wide. "OH MY GOD!" he covered it quickly, "I'm so sorry that came out of nowhere." he blushed, "but please don't leave.." he said slowly pulling Tristan back down. Tristan complied laying back beside him. Seth smiled hugging him close, "Tristan." he said quietly.

'Hmmm?" Tristan askes still laying there.

"I don't know why but I'm just very attracted to you right now...I know you're probably scared, but c...can I kiss you again?" he askes.

Tristan blushes and looks up at him giving a slight nod. Seth smiled leaning down once again bringing their muzzles together. Tristan kissed back this time as gently as possible. He could feel Seth's hardness against his leg and blushed some. He broke the kiss and looked down at it, "Wo...would you...like me to..."

Seth blushed too looking down, "You...you don't have to.." he said. Tristan nodded one of his hands sliding down to Seth's cock and he gripped it tightly in his hand. Seth let out a small roar as he was being fondled. Tristan pawed him off while kissing him, but after awhile seth couldn't take it anymore. "Tristan...please can we have sex." he said purring as he did.

Tristan blushed nervous now, but Seth didn't wait for an answer he started nibbling on Tristan's neck gently. Tristan moaned his body instantly getting turned on as he layed back and let the big tiger do as he please. Seth was more than happy to continue getting on top of the little wolf while still kissing one paw sliding to Tristan's rear slipping a finger into it, while the other began to paw the little wolf off. Tristan gasped groaning as he was being, nibbled on, fingered, and pawed off all at the same time. His girly moans escaping his mouth. Seth grinned as he nibbled more pleased to see he could also make Tristan make those sounds.

Tristan arched his back as he moaned in pleasure, Seth smiled sitting up looking down at their cocks that were just laying together, "Wow you're almost as big as me.." he tease making Tristan blush. He smiled at this leaning down and kissing the little wolf again before whispering, "You ready?" Tristan slightly scared about the size nodded, and started to roll over but Seth stopped him, "What are you doing?"

"Uhhhh...don't you want to do it doggy style?" Tristan asked confused.

Seth smiled laying the wolf back down and leaning down to kiss him again, "Do I look like a dog?" he said sliding a paw behind Tristan's back lifting him just enough to line his cock up with Tristan's little tailhole, "Just wrap your legs around my back.." he said and Tristan did so. Seth smiled before poking the wolf hole with his member.

Tristan bit his lip as Seth pushed into him, "Ahhhhhh...its big..." Tristan moaned.

"Does it hurt?" Seth asked.

"N...no it's just alot bigger than Eric's." he said shutting his eyes tightly feeling the pulsing cock in his hole.

Seth smirked, "Good to know.." he said leaning down kissing Tristan's cute face slipping his tongue into the little wolf's mouth. Tristan accepted it lightly sucking on it before allowing their tongues to elope together. Seth kissed him more passionately as he slowly began to move in and out of his rear.

Tristan arched him back moaning as Seth pushed in and out of him tenderly. Tristan panted, "Oh god...it feels...so...uhhh good" he moaned his own penis leaking precum on himself. Seth smiled and started to paw him off as he moved in and out taking long slow strokes into the little wolfs ass.

"Ohhh goodness...I see why Eric liked this so much..." he said into tristan's ear, "You're so tight.." he said as he continued to take the long slow strokes. Eventually he started to move faster to give himself and Tristan more pleasure. Tristan layed beneath him squirming and moaning taking in all eight inches of his roomate groaning in pleasure as he did.

Seth panted vigerously as he continued to take more and more of Tristan's body, he groaned loadly picking up the pace slamming into Tristan's prostate. "Ahhhh...oh god." Tristan moaned, Eric had never done that, it felt good. Tristan moaned more as Seth hit is porstate once again and a feew more times after that before the big tiger groaned,

"I'm...gonna...cum..." he groaned humping more, hitting Tristan's g-spot again and again.

Tristan moaned feeling his own climax coming, "Uhhhh me too.." he moaned more as Seth slammed into his g-spot over and over.

"C...can I ...cum in you?" Seth asked as he hit Tristan's prostate again.

"Ahhhh...yes please." Tristan moaned as Seth hit his g-spot again before releasing his load all over it. Tristan groaned feeling Seths warm seed in him as his own shot out in ropes splashing into his and Seth's face. Seth took a few more strokes before pulling it out and laying beside him panting heavily. He lifted a paw and wiped some cum from his face.

Tristan blushed, "Sorry... about... that." he said each word behind a pant. Seth looked at it curiously before licking it off. Tristan blushes seeing this and Seth looked over to him seeing the cum on his face. Seth leans over and begins gently licking it off of Tristan's cute red face. Seth continued to lick it off as Tristan did the same for him. Once Tristan saw Seth's face was all clean he smiled; Seth smiled back licking the last bit off the bottom of Tristan's muzzle before kissing him passionately.

Tristan kisses him back when Seth pulls away, "Does this make me gay?" he askes.

"Well if you hadn't kissed me, or licked my cum up I'd say no but since you did..you are so gay.." Tristan laughed.

Seth thought for a moment, "Ok as long as it's just you though." he said pulling the little wolf into his big strong arms.

Tristan smiled snuggling into the big tiger's white striped fur. Seth grinned holding on to the little wolf as they both drift off into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Tristan woke up the next morning to Seth's bed room door flying open and Eric ran in, "What the fuck do you think your doing?" Eric growled down at the two of them in the bed. He reaches out grabbing Tristan's arm and starts pulling Tristan away, but Seth snarls and smack his arm away getting between them.

"What are you doing here get out!" Seth growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are touching someone who's already with someone." Eric yelled.

"You're broken up you idiot!" Seth said pushing Eric out of his room.

"I don't care what he says. That wolf still belongs to me I claimed him!" Eric said trying to push past Seth to get to the cowering wolf.

Seth growled at this last comment grabbing the fox by his collar and dragging him to the front door and throwing him out, "People aren't things you claim he doesn't belong to you. If you come here again...I'll break your legs." he said slamming the door in his face and locking every lock. he let out a sigh and walked back to the room seeing Tristan shaking, "Hey hey calm down." the tiger said crawling bed beside him holding him, "He's gone now just me here."

Tristan hugged the big tiger tightly, "That was...crazy..." he said shakily.

Seth comforted him, "Yeah but its alright wolfie I'm threw the stupid fox out." Tristan smiled looking up at the smiling Seth, Seth grinned and kissed the little wolf's forehead.

Tristan blushed and pulled away, "I uhhh should go get ready for class..." he said sliding off the bed and heading to his room to grabbed some clean boxers and a tanktop before moving to the bathroom to shower. Once he was clean he stepped out and dried his fur off before sliding on his tank top and boxers before moving back to his room to dress for today's activities.

Today the Musical Arts department was preparing for a concert that would go on later that night, in which he would perform in. He was slightly nervous as he pulled on his tight jeans and slide his bushy tail though the loop in the back. He slide a button up shirt over his tank top leaving the shirt open then gathered his bags and headed for the front door. he opened it and ran right into his eldest brother, "Ack!"

Grizzly raised an eyebrow at him, Bethy to his right laughed, "In a hurry much Triss?" she teased.

"Uhhh yeah I gotta head to the theater to help prepare for tonight's concert." he said restraightening his bag.

"What was that noise we heard this morning?" Grizzly asked gruffly.

"Oh...right well that would have been Eric breaking down a door." he said awkwardly.

Grizzly growled, "Why didn't you come get me?"

"Seth handled it don't worry he threw him out.." Tristan said walking around his older brother and moving to the stairs, Grizzly and Bethy followed him as they did the day before and after arriving at the theater the two sat in the back eyeing the other students. Tristan help set up the mics and speakers doing a sound check.

The director came up to Tristan to comfirm his song was ready Tristan complied with a yes saying he was completely prepared. The director sighed happily moving to check other areas. Tristan sighed pulling out his lyrics running them though his head.

The concert came fast Tristan stood by the stage nervous as ever, in his new attire provided by the fashion department which consisted or: High top black Converse, tight black jeans, studded black belt, tight white t shirt and a black fishnet shirt over it. He panted when people ran up behind him one screaming "TRISSY!" Tristan turned only to be tackled by a panther girl.

"Ginney?" he exclaimed, "Wh...what are you..." he lookes to see his other high school buddy Alice, "Alice hey!" he hugged the female dog.

Alice smiled hugging back, "We heard you had a concert came to see."

"yeah I drove!" Genney said excited.

"Oh lord what idiot gave you your license?" Tristan teased. Ginney pouted abit, "Kidding bud." he patted her head, "Ok I'm on in a bit ya'll should just go find a good spot." the girls nodded turning to run the way they came.

"Good luck!" they called together. Tristan nodded feeling slightly better knowing he wasn't going to be singing to just strangers. He relaxed abit as he was introduced by the announcer. He walked out on stage in the dimmed light taking his position. The music started and Tristan opened his mouthto let out the words.

"Yeah yeah yeah...Insecure in a skin, like a puppet a guy on a string. Broke away learned to fly if you want him back gotta let him shine. So it looks like the jokes on you cause the guy that you thought you knew...HE'S SOOO GONE!" he yelled out as the music got faster and more upbeat. Tristan swayed his hips moving to the music, "Thats sooo over now, HE'S SOO GONE! You won't find him around you can look but you won't see the guy I used to be cause heeeeeee's he's so gone." The tone dropped abit as he started the second verse. "Here I am This is me and I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be. Are you shocked? Are you mad? That your missing out on who I really am. Now it looks like the jokes on you cause the guy that you though you knew...HE'S SOOO GONE! That's so over now. HE'S SOOO GONE! You won't find him around. You can look but you won't see the guy I use to be cause Heeeeee's... He's so gone...away like a kissed the rain..He's sooo gone! Baby this is me! Yeahhhh...He's sooo gone! That's so over now. HE's SOOO GONE! You won't find him around. You can look but you won't see the guy I used to be cause heeeeee's...HE's SOO GONE! HE'S SOO GONE" he sung dragging on the last syllables of "gone" each time. "You can look but you won't she the guy I used to be cause heeeeeee's. He's soo gone." the beat dropped a bit, "So long...He's so gone...Gone gone gone." the music died and Tristan stood in a pose for a moment extending the mic stand away from his body. He smiled happily as the applause came bowing a bit, "Thank you Thank you okay...we're gonna keep this up alright. Come on boys HIT IT!" he called the music starting again giving off a pop beat. "Someday I'll let you in...treat you right, Drive you outta your Miiind, Oh. You've never met a dude like me...burn so bright I'm gonna make you bliiiiind. Always want what ya can't have is so bad you don't get what you wanted. Make ya fell good as I'm with you wanna shape ya boy lets get it started. Give it up, you can't win, cause I know where you been, such a shame you don't put up a fiiiight. Thats a game that we play at the end of the night its the same old story but you never get it right. Give it Up. Come a little closer baby baby. Come a litle closer, come a little closer baby baby." he crowd jumped and sang along as Tristan worked the stage moving like he was a pro swaying his feminime body around teasing the crowd, 'So stop trying to walk away no you won't ever leave me behind...Nooooo. You better believe that I'm here to stay, Thats right. Cause your the shade and I'm the sunshine Ohhhhh. Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you..Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you wanna break you take a backseat boy 'cause now I'm driving. Give it up, you can't win, cause I know where you been, such a shame you don't put up a fiiiight. Thats a game that we play at the end of the night its the same old story but you never get it right. Give it Up. A oooh yeaaah. Ah oooho. Heeey. Hey yay yay Yeaaaaah! Come a litle closer, come a little closer baby baby. Come a litle closer, come a little closer baby baby. Come a litle closer, come a little closer baby. Yeah you are my baby and I'll make you crazy TONIGHT! Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you..Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you wanna break you take a backseat boy 'cause now I'm driving. Give it up, you can't win, cause I know where you been, such a shame you don't put up a fiiiight. Thats a game that we play at the end of the night its the same old story but you never get it right. Give it Up. Wohoaaa! YEAH! Good night everybody!" He yelled then briskally left the stage panting from excitement.

Tristan's Brother, cousins, high school friends, and Bethy all ran back stage congratulating him. "Way to go! That was great! Awesome dude!" Tristan blushed taking the compliments happily, when a large bear man approached dressed in a business suit.

"Tristan Jones?" he asked.

"Yeah thats him." Ginney said punching his arm playfully.

Tristan laughed, "May I help you sir?"

"Yes actually I run a record label and I saw your performance. I think you got real good talent. if your interested in working with us..." he pulled a card from his pocket and held it out. "Give me a call anytime." he smiled and walked away.

Tristan stared down at the card as the others stared at him, the silence was broken when Ginney said, "Whoa...didn't see that coming..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

Tristan stared at the card in his hand, it had been a week since the man now known as Henry Parker, (Info provided by the card) had approached him offering a chance to be serious in music. Seth sat at the other side of the couch looking at the wolf stare at the card for the third time this week, "Why don't you call him...see what he has to offer?"

Tristan looked up, "Ohhhh Ummmm I don't know...What if it doesn't work out like I want..."

"Can't do anything if your too afraid to try." Seth said patting the wolf's leg getting up and going to his room. Tristan sighed and pulled out his phone dialing the number on the card.

The phone rand a few times before the voice of Mr. Parker said, "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Parker...it's me Tristan." he said nervously.

"Ahh Tristan I was wondering when you call and please call me Henry." the bear replied.

"Uhhh ok...Henry.." he stammered.

'So shall we shedual an appointment?" Henry asked.

"Uhh sure umm I'm free.." he began to say but was cut off.

"How 'bout tomorrow at three?" Tristan heard him say some typing in the back ground.

"Uhhh...ok I'll be there.." he stammered somemore.

"Good ok see you tomorrow." there was a click and the line went dead. Tristan shut his cell phone and shugged laying back on the couch letting out a relaxing sigh.

The next day Tristan sat in an office waiting for his turn to see Mr. Parker. The receptionist smiled at him, "He'll see you now."

Tristan blushed and got up moving to the door poking his head in, "Mr. Parker?" he said seeing the big brown bear sitting at his desk.

"Tristan yes hello and please it's Henry." Henry smiled and gestured for tristan to take a seat. Tristan sat down nervously, "So I know the songs you sung we not origanal ones but you put your own spin on them which made it interesting what I'd like is for you to try and write some lyrics for a good up beat some and bring it in and sing it for me...can you do that?"

Tristan nodded with a slight blush, "Yes sir I can try." he said, 'So is that all you need..." he said squirming in his seat. Henry watched him smiling thinking about how cute the wolf looked sitting there fidgiting like a school boy who got in trouble.

Henry smiled standing up, "Yes yes it is.." he moved around the desk. Tristan stood up and headed for the door when the big bear grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, "But the thing is your music isn't the only reason I asked you here."

Tristan got realy red at these words, 'Wha...what else then?" he stammered.

Henry smiled leaning down his muzzle inches from Tristan's. Tristan got really red, "Sir this isn't very professional..." he said.

Henry grinned, "Sorry can't help myself your just too cute." he said closing the distance between their lips kissing the little wolf. Tristan stood there wide eyed for a moment before pushing away.

'I...uhhh sorry I should go." he said turning and running for the door.

henry moved back to his desk sitting back smiling, "I love when they play hard to get." he said.

Tristan ran down the stairs as fast as possible trying to put that event out of his mind but he was scurring so fast he missed a step and went toppling down the next fight of stairs. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up but fell back to the floor unconcious.

Tristan reawoke in a hospital bed his foot was in a brace and his arm in a cast, "Oh good your awake.." a voice said. tristan looked up seeing a tall muscular wolf in a lab coat. "Quite a fall you had." he said, "You should be better in a few days."

Tristan blushed, "th...thank you" he said looking away waiting for the wolf to leave but something seems to catch his attention. The wolf sniffed the air repeatedly.

"Tristan isn't it?" the wolf said.

"Y...yes.." Tristan blushed though his furry cheeks.

"Do you know you're giving off a pheremone?" the wolf asked. Tristan's eyes widened.

"A...a what?" he asked confused.

"A pheremone its a chemical females usually produce when they're in search of a mate." the wolf doctor replied, "You're producing a very powerful one." he said sniffing the air again.

Tristan lushed redder, "Sooo what does that mean?"

"Well have you been confronted by other males recently?" he asked concerned.

Tristan nodded, "Yeah..."

"Hmmmm well if you don't mind I'd like to run some tests." he said.

"Ummm ok." Tristan nodded. The doctor ran a few tests and discovered that Tristan's blushing caused him to produce a pheremone that attracted other males. "Sooo all the guys that have been coming on to me...its because of this pheremone?

The doctor nodded, "Yes...I'd suppose its hard for you being another man to have to..." he stopped looking at tristan who seemed angry.

Tristan was looking out the window growling lowly as he thought about all the guys in the past few months that said they wanted to be with him...it turned out to only be a pheremone that made them want him, "That meant: Eric, Seth, Henry...even Mr. Lewis all only wanted him because of some silly pheremone.

"You wouldn't happen to have..."been with" any guys recently have you?" the doctor asked.

Tristan nodded, "Yeah..." he said quietly.

The wolf sat beside him, "Did you love him?" he asked.

Tristan thought, "I...I don't know...hard to believe any guy could love me on there own..." he said.

"Thats not always the case...some people like me can reconize the pheremone. Just cause its there doesn't mean it's the only thing that makes you attractive." the doctor said placing a hand on Tristan's.

Tristan blushed, "What about me is attractive; I'm scrawny, not very athletic, and I can barley take care of myself." he said his eyes getting teary.

The wolf placed his paw to Tristan's face turning it to face him, "Some guys like it when their partner must rely on them." he said smiling before leaning down and kissing the little wolf.

Tristan blushed a deep shade of red but kissed him back lightly. They were interrupted when they heard, "Ahem..." the doctor turned to see Tristan's eldest brother, cousins, roommate, his brother's girlfriend, and his two high school buddies, "Ummmmm are we interrupting something?" Ginney askes.

"No not at all," the doctor smiles standing up. "he banged up his foot and his arm we're gonna keep him over night and he'll be free to go tomorrow." the wolf smiled getting up, 'rest easy I'll check on you later." he said walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Tristan layed in the hospital bed his brother, cousins, high school friends, and his brother's girl friend had left leaving him alone with Seth. Tristan explained to him about the pheremone that made him want to have sex with him. Seth sat there for a moment once tristan was done explaining, "Wow...so I didn't really have an attraction to you?...It was just a pheremone?" he asked. Tristan nodded. "Well I'm sorry buddy but now I know I can resist it...the best I can."

Tristan chuckled, "Yeah...well guess we should just keep our distance from each other." he said.

"Yeah...okay." Seth got up, "Guess I'll head back to the dorms." he leaned down lightly pecking Tristan's forehead, "Get well buddy." he said before walking out. Tristan sighed as Seth left leaving him alone.

He sat there for awhile alone when the wolf doctor came back in, "So you told him..." he said.

Tristan nodded blushing and looking away, "Yeah I told him..." he said as the big wolf walked over sitting beside him. Tristan blushed more still looking out the window, "Wh...why'd you kiss me?" he asked quietly.

"To show you not everyone is effected by the pheremone..." the doctor smiled.

Tristan confused to the fact that kissing him made him feel like it did, "But doesn't kissing me only prove it does?

"No because I kissed you because I wanted to not because the pheremone told me too." he said sliding himself on the bed next to him again.

Tristan blushed some catching a glimpse of the doctor's name tag that read "Dr. Milo Lupin"

Tristan snickered, "Milo Lupin?" he said behind the snicker.

"My name funny to you?" Milo asked smiling.

"Well just a bit." Tristan said giggling.

"Really?" Milo grinned leaning down kissing Tristan again.

Tristan blushed pushing him away this time, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I told you...to show you the pheremone doesn't effect everyone." he smiled kissing him again.

Tristan blushed kissing him back lightly, he pulled away, "But this makes me think i...it does."

"No I'm doing this cause I want to." Milo smiled.

"B...but you don't know me..." Tristan replied.

Milo laughed, "You really don't remember me do you?" he said grinning.

"Wait what?" he said confused, "remember you...we've met before?"

"Think back...you were in sixth grade." Milo smiled.

Tristan thought for a moment his eyes widened as he remembered the wolf before him now.

*Flashback*

Once again the much younger slender Tristan stood by the building after swim practice waiting for his grandmother to come get him. He stood there leaning against the wall by the corner when he was suddenly pulled behind the wall, and slammed against it, "Well look who it is my little fuck toy." Mr. lewis grinned down at him.

'Sir please I'm just waiting for my grandma I swear." Tristan said in his child voice trying to pull away.

"Funny I'm waiting for my colleague to meet me how bout we wait together." he said unzipping his pants and pressing himself against the little wolf to keep him from struggling.

"No let me go!" Tristan resisted to the best of his ability but to no avail. Mr. lewis was already removing his pants grinning greedily.

"MR. LEWIS!" an voice yelled. Mr. Lewis turned seeing a wolf teen about seventeen, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Milo wait in my office I'll be done in a bit." he said turning his attentio back to the resisting little wolf against the wolf. Instead of doing as he was told the younger, but still athletic, Milo ran over grabbing the squirell man by his shoulders and throwing him off the little wolf.

"What the hell...I looked up to you but if this is how you treat your students you can keep that recomendation letter." Milo spat picking up the little wolf in his arms, "Your career is over!" he said turning and caring the shaking Tristan to his car placing him in the passenger side. Milo got in cranking up his car and speeding away. "Where do you live kid?" he asked his voice sounding gruff and mean.

The scared, crying Tristan choked out, "Mayford Drive." he sniffed. Milo looked at the little kid and sniffed the air.

"You smell funny.." he said. Tristan hid his face ashamed. Milo sighed and pulled over by a gas station. "I'm sorry I'm a little peeved...You ok..?" he asked.

Tristan trembled, "I...I thought he was...gonna hurt me again." the little Tristan squeaked out.

"Again? This isn't the first time? Why didn't you tell someone?" Milo asked.

"I...I was scared." Tristan continued to sob. Milo sighed leaning across and hugging the little wolf close.

"Its ok pup...he won't touch you again..." he said comforting him.

*Back to now*

Tristan stared shocked at the wolf infront of him; the same wolf who saved him from his sex crazed history teacher. "You...your the one who saved me..."

Milo smiled petting Tristan's head, "Like I was gonna watch a cute little wolf be assaulted by that filthy squirell." he said.

Tristan blushed, "You noticed back then too you told me I smelled funny."

"Yeah i didn't know what it was, but i noticed." he said.

Tristan blushed, "Well you already saved me once no need to keep up this "Prince Charming" act."

"Who said it was an act...maybe I like saving you." Milo smiled.

"Why?" Tristan asked confused.

"I think you need it you seem to need someone to take care of you." the big wolf smiled.

Tristan blushed, "I'm sorry I'm pathetic..." he said looking away.

Milo once again turned tristan's face back to his, "Not pathetic...more like a damsel in distress." he said kissing tristan's cheek lightly before laying down beside him. "Would you like for me to keep protecting you?" he said hugging the wolf.

Tristan turned completely red, and pushed him away, "Someone already promised me that once and he hurt me." he said rolling over on his side.

Milo looked at the little wolf and rolled over as well snuggling him, "I'm not him...I've saved you before and I'll do it again...whether you want me too or not."

Tristan blushed, "Why?"

"Cause you need someone to protect you...I want to do it...I've had practice at it." he said. Tristan blushed, Milo smiled, "So will you let me be your knight like I was when you were little?"

Tristan thought about this...he refuse to go any farther with this wolf; he wasn't going to make the same mistake he did with the other guys, "Fine protect me all you want, but thats it." he said.

Milo smiled, "As you wish you shall be my own personal damsel in distress." he said grinning. Tristan blushed still not convinced this wolf wasn't effected by the pheremone, but he thought he'd at least give him a shot.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Tristan sat o the edge of the hospital bed in the cloths Seth had fetched for him. He got up slowly grabbing his crutches and walking out of the room. He made his way to the elevator and out the front door of the hospital. He was almost to the parking lot when he heard Milo's voice, "Well looking here the little princess is on the move." he smiled, but Tristan glared not finding his new nickname funny at all.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Tristan said not facing him.

"Just got off my shift...Wanna ride home?" the big wolf asked smiling.

Tristan thought for a moment and nodded, 'Sure."

"Oh come on now sure is not an answer...Sure is the answer you give when you really don't I've a shit." Milo said now standing behind the little wolf.

"Okay fine...yes I'd like a ride." he said grumpily.

"There's a good boy." Milo said pecking the little wolfs cheek as he scooped him up in his arms bridal style.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE'RE IN PUBLIC!" Tristan yelled as he tried to escape Milo's grasp, but Milo held him firmly.

"Giving you a lift." Milo grinned and carried him over to his car. Tristan gawked as he saw the midnight blue ford mustang...his dream car..."You like?" Milo asked as he opened to passenger door and placed the little wolf in the passenger seat before sliding his crutches to the back.

Tristan nodded; "Yeah..." he said before Milo shut the door and walked around to the driver side getting in.

"Let's ride..." he said as he cranked up the car and backed out of his parking spot. He sped away screeching the tires a bit as he did.

Tristan looked around the interior of the car, "Is this...the same car you drove me home in the first time?" he asked.

"Yup except the paint job it's the same." Milo said.

Tristan nodded remembering the car was red the first time, "Ok well I live on campus at the college."

"Ok then princess." Milo said as he made his way down the street.

Tristan growled, "Stop calling me that.." he said blushing.

"Awwww but your my own personal princess." Milo teased.

Tristan blushed looking out the window. It didn't take long till they were parked out in front of Tristan's dorm room. Milo got out and came around to Tristan's side taking the crutches and tucking them under his arm before once again picking the little wolf up bridal style.

Tristan once again began to protest, "Milo I have to live here will you cut the carrying me around out its embarrassing!" he said blushing trying to hide his face from anyone who was looking.

Milo smiled leaning down and kissing Tristan, "You'll be ok..." he said as he began to carry him up the steps. Just as they reached the door to Tristan's room Seth walked out of it spotting them.

"Uhhhh Hey Tris...What's going on here?" He asked looking at the two of them. Tristan elbowed Milo immediately making Milo put him down.

Tristan grabbed his crutches, "Nothing Seth."

Milo smiled, "Nothing at all just a doctor making sure his patient gets home safely." Milo said before turning away and making his way down the step, "See ya princess." he said walking away to his car.

Seth raised an eye brow, "Is he...Ya know...under the influence?" he said.

Tristan sighed, "He says he isn't but I'm not so sure." he said before hobbling inside. Seth nodded and followed him.

"Seth I'm not gonna break geez.." Tristan groaned and Seth helped him sit on the couch.

"Just helping a friend." Seth said sniffing the air for a moment..."Are you...?" he asked.

Tristan blushed, "Probably you should go just in case.." he said as he started to lay down.

Seth nodded, "Right don't want a repeat of the other night." he said as he turned and grabbed his bag from the floor and headed for the door, "I'll stop by your classes and pick up your work...Oh and by the way the Henry guy called to check up on you and the song you were writing...I told him you were working on it."

Tristan blushed at Henry's name, "Oh...ok I'll call him later" he said rolling over. Seth nodded and walked out.

Tristan sat for a while wondering should he call Mr. Henry and tell him what happened or should he just forget it. He sighed and laid there slipping off to sleep with in a matter of minutes.

He woke up and hour of two later to a growling stomach. He got up and with the help of his crutches moved to the kitchen to find some food. Just as he reached the kitchen he heard a knocked at the door. He groaned and turned around making his way to the door. He opened it to find Milo standing there smiling at him, "Hey princess,"

Tristan sighed, "What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"Brought you dinner." he held up a bag with the McDonald's label on it.

Tristan's eye's widened greedily, "Ok Come in.." he said opening the door wider and hobbling back to the couch. He sits on the couch as Milo follows sitting beside him pulling out a burger and passing it to Tristan.

"There ya go princess.." he said and pulled out some fries.

"Stop calling me that!" Tristan growled.

Milo smirked, "As you wish pup." He said before sinking his teeth into his own burger.

Tristan sighed at the new nickname it was better than princess though. He ate his burger in silence. Once done Tristan attempted to get up to throw the stuff away but Milo stopped him, "I got it pup." He said hopping to his feet and gathering the trash to throw it away. Once he threw it away he came back sliding close to the little wolf and wrapping an arm around him.

Tristan sighed, 'You know you're not helping your case any!" he says.

"Case?" Milo asked, "When was I on trial?"

"When you said the pheromone didn't affect you…..But that seems to not be true." Tristan said.

"You obviously don't understand Pheromones. Pheromones make people want to…..ya know fuck. It's apparent that I'm not jumping your bones even though you are reeking of it right now."

"I…I am?" Tristan asked nervously.

"Yup." Milo smiles, "But, don't worry I'm not gonna jump you."

Tristan smiles nervously before letting out a yawn, "O…okay I need to go get some sleep." Tristan stands up slowly and reaches for his crutches, but Milo stops him and picks him up for the third time today bridal style. "M…Milo….put me down!" Tristan said squirming to get away.

Milo nuzzled into his neck, 'Shhh pup, you don't need to be walking much." He smiles and takes Tristan to his room laying him down on the bed before crawling in beside him. "Go to sleep pup I'll take care of you when you wake up."

Tristan lets out a yawn, "D…don't you have to work tomorrow."

Milo smiled, "Don't worry pup I called out for a few days, so I'm gonna take care of you." He leans over kissing Tristan brow before laying back. Tristan slips off to sleep quickly and Milo lays there beside him quietly, "Good night my little princess." He smiles before slipping off to sleep as well.


End file.
